Blood of Olympus: AC's Version
by dreamlikafngirl4022
Summary: The Seven are ready. They've come to far to give up on their quest. They'e been through too much to just give up. Gaea is rising, and the Giants are a threat. War is coming.


**Frank**

Frank was happily munching on a brownie when Hazel came bursting into his room. Her creamy hair was wild, and her eyes were frantic. Frank thought she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. He stared at her for a moment. She pulled his arm, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Frank! Oh, there you are! Something's happened." Frank straightened.

"Where?" he asked.

"The deck," Hazel's voice was shrilly. She grabbed his arm, and they both ran up the stairs to the deck. Frank saw Jason and Annabeth first. They were both perched on the deck with their weapons out. Percy was standing on the mast, and he had his eyes squinted.

"What is going on?" Frank took out his bow and arrow.

"Something weird is going on. Percy's water senses are sensing it." Piper said. Hazel's face turned green. Frank ushered her back down into the bunkrooms. "You better stay down here if you're getting sea sick," he said. Hazel nodded her head.

Frank lumbered back up onto the deck. Then he heard someone scream. Annabeth toppled over the deck, and all Frank saw was a yellow blur of Annabeth's hair. He heard Percy yell. Frank ran towards the railing and jumped. He imagined blue, slippery skin. He fell into the cold, murky water. His dolphin tail wagged. Frank frantically looked for Annabeth. He sniffed, then his dolphin nosed wrinkled. There was blood reeking somewhere. Frank swam, heading towards the source. He came to find a serpents tail swimming in front of his face. The serpent's tail belonged to woman. She hissed. He heard Annabeth scream. Frank knew he couldn't fight by being a dolphin. He changed into a shark. The smell of blood came wafting into his nose, and Frank shook his shark head. He surged forward, and bit the tail. The woman shrieked. She turned to look at Frank.

Frank gaped at her. Well, he couldn't necessarily gape, considering he was a shark. But he was pretty sure that his shark mouth was wide open, revealing millions of tiny sharp teeth. The woman was beautiful. Her brown hair came tumbling down in waves down her back. There was just something off about her. Where her eyes were supposed to be, there were empty white sockets. She also had a serpent's tail, which was not a beautifying factor about her. Frank stopped gaping at her and he smashed his tail in the woman's face. The woman hissed, and her hands came grappling towards his face. Frank knew he had to get Annabeth out of the water fast.

He bit both of her hands, and the woman shrieked. Frank turned into a killer whale. He gripped Annabeth's limped body, and rose up to the surface as fast as he could. He heard the woman screech behind him. Frank saw Jason in the air.

"Take her!" Frank yelled as he switched back into being Frank the Human.

"Got it!" Jason swooped down like a blonde Superman, and took the unconscious Annabeth out of his arms.

The woman surfaced, her brown hair curling.

"Ahh…" The woman twirled her finger in the air. She sniffed the air. "I can smell my brother on the deck." Her nose wrinkled. "I hate the smell of sea blood."

Serpent Lady turned her attention towards Frank and sneered at him. "I hope you are ready for your death, demigod."

"Sadly, I'm not."

The woman laughed. "Son of Mars, you have courage. But will courage save you when your world has fallen into ashes?" Serpent Lady waded closer. "My master will like your blood on the temple of the gods."

Frank ignored her comment. He looked at her carefully."Who are you?"

The woman smiled, and her sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight. "You will find out soon, demigod."

Then she attacked.

She leaped into the air, and her fingernails dug into Frank's arm. He cried out. They submerged under the water. Frank gasped for air. He forgot about his powers for a second.

_Get it together_, he thought. He changed into a fish. Frank groaned. What use was a fish against a giant lady with a serpent's tail. The woman laughed. "I love fish," she said, licking her lips. "They're yummy."

Disgusted, Frank quickly flapped his fins. An image of a dolphin crossed his mind, and his small fish body transformed into a dolphin. He leaped, and he landed on the Argo 2 deck. He changed back into a human. He shivered from the cold.

"Frank! Nice jump!" Warm arms wrapped around him, and he smelled cinnamon.

"I didn't know if I would make it," Frank laughed.

Hazel smiled and pulled him closer to her. "You're lucky, then." She wiped his face with a towel. Frank grinned down at her. She planted a soft kiss against his cheek. "Now, let's get back to business." Hazel handed him back the towel, and he used it to dry his soaking hair.

"How's Annabeth?"

Hazel pointed towards a bench that stood a few feet away. There were fresh towels on the ground. Percy was next to her, holding her hand. Jason was still flying around. "I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to go check on her," Frank said. Hazel nodded, and gave him a quick hug. Frank made his way to Annabeth.

Annabeth was a shade of milky white. Her lips were tinged green, but they were slowly growing back a shade of light pink. Her hair was plastered all over her face. There was blood that trailed down her mouth to the ground. Her breathing was ragged, and she was slightly shivering. There was a blanket strewn over her. Blood was pooling around her arm. Frank winced as he saw Annabeth's wound. The skin had been chewed off, and Frank could see the white of her bone. Her flesh was ripped too.

Percy looked up at him through his long black hair. "No injuries?"

Frank lifted his arms. "Not one single scratch."

Percy smiled. "At least you're okay. Annabeth is burning up." He dumped a towel in a bucket of ice. He laid the wet towel over Annabeth's head. Frank saw blood blossoming from Annabeth's arm. Leo came running over with a bottle of ambrosia.

Percy took the bottle and dripped the ambrosia into Annabeth's parted lips.

"What happened down there?" Percy's brow turned upward.

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "Some monster. It was a lady with a snake's tail. She claimed that her brother was on the deck."

Percy nodded. "Do you have any idea who or what she is?"

Frank shook his head. Flecks of water dropped on Percy's shirt. Then Percy froze. "No," he whispered. "LEO! BRING THE ARGO INTO THE AIR!" he hollered. Frank heard Leo spin the controls on the quarterdeck. The Argo 2 started crank slowly up.

Percy looked around, and he motioned Hazel over. "Take care of Annabeth, will you?" Hazel smiled.

"I can do that."

Percy nodded in thanks, then turned to Frank.

"Something is not right. The sea—its not-"

A scream ripped through the air, and Hazel gripped Frank's hard.

"What…what's going on?" Annabeth opened her eyes, blinking hard from the light. She winced from her wound. She tried to stand but Frank pushed her back down.

"You need some rest. Drink some more nectar."

Percy nodded in agreement. "Annabeth, we can handle this. It's great that you're back, but you need to relax and try to get that arm healed faster. It looks nasty."

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but Frank gripped her arms. "Look, Annabeth." He pointed at her arm. "You need rest. That serpent lady might come back and the last thing we need is that lady to use you against Percy's defense."

Annabeth's eyes glazed over. "I hate not having to help," she grumbled.

Frank patted her arm. "I know."

Another scream came slicing through Frank's ears. It was a terrible sound.

Frank called out to Jason who was now standing on the mast in Percy's place. "Jason! Can you see where the scream is coming from?"

Jason's blonde head shook. Frank groaned. "I can't see a thing!" Jason yelled.

Percy swore under his breath. A huge wave of water came splashing onto Hazel's and Annabeth's face. Both girls shrieked. The Argo 2 began to rock back and forth.

Frank heard Leo running towards them. "What are we running from, exactly?"

"A big fat half snake, half lady monster."

"Alright then!" Leo grinned. "Let's blow her up!" His hands lit up as another wave of water came splashing onto them. The fire burned out. Leo swore. "Not cool."

Frank heard Piper say, "HIT THE DECK!" just as water came tumbling over the railing of the Argo 2.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE UP IN THE AIR!" Hazel yelled.

"WE ARE," Leo hollered back, "BY LIKE, TEN FEET."

Frank coughed from the water in his throat. Jason jumped from the mast and down onto the deck.

"Everyone okay?" Jason asked, as a figure approached from behind him. Frank cried out a warning, but it was too late. The figure had thrown Jason against one of the railings and Piper had clenched her teeth from screaming.

"You better not be okay, darlings," the figure giggled as she appeared into view, "This might be the last day that your miniature little hearts might live."


End file.
